In The Middle Of The Night
by BTRlover1122
Summary: *Sequel One- Shot to A Match Into Water* A few months later, Morgan and Elise are still going strong. A late night movie and baby name discussion leads to the realization that they are truly perfect for each other and are meant to be. Morgan/Elise. Femslash.


***Sequel One- Shot to A Match Into Water***

**Full Summary:**

**A few months later, Morgan and Elise are still going strong. A late night movie and baby name discussion leads to the realization that they are truly perfect for each other and are meant to be. Morgan/Elise. Femslash.**

* * *

_~I've been walking this road of desire, I've been begging for blood on the wall. I don't care if I'm playing with fire, I'm aware that I'm frozen inside. I have known all along. So much more going on, no denying, but I know I'm not standing alone. You've been playing my mind through my wishes. You can feel that we're haunting the truth. Don't know I can't hold on always losing control. -Within Temptation- In The Middle Of The Night~_

* * *

_Two Months Later:_

Morgan smiled lightly as she sat on the couch next to Elise. They were watching a movie. The Lightning Thief to be exact. It was about three am, and neither of them could sleep. She had no idea why Jake insisted on watching it. Him and Giselle with sitting on the chair together, obviously letting the pregnant girls have the couch. Morgan placed her hand on Elise's stomach and Elise placed her hand on Morgan's stomach. Both the babies were getting bigger, as now their bumps could very easily touch just by hugging or kissing or anything. Morgan smiled wider, kissing Elise's cheek. "I love you." She whispered, rubbing Elise's stomach. "And you." Elise giggled. "I love you and her too." She rubbed Morgan's stomach. "And him." They had found out that Elise was indeed having a girl, while Morgan was having a boy. While it wasn't easy getting over and moving on from Boyd and his death, Elise helped Morgan a lot with that just by plainly being there.

_*Flashback*_

_Elise stayed close to Morgan as they walked into the doctor's office. Morgan's mom, Ellen has made them both appoints on the same day. They had already been taking prenatal vitamins since Ellen took some from work for the girls with permission from her boss, lying that she was pregnant again. The waiting room was almost empty except for an older, but not that old couple, with a pregnant women and a man with tattoos having his arms wrapped around her as they waited._

_Elise and Morgan sat down in chairs next to each other, holding hands subtly so nobody else would notice. Elise managed to lay her head on Morgan's shoulder, leaning across both chairs. Morgan smiled and wrapped her arms around Elise, kissing her forehead._

_It felt like forever as they waited to be called back together, even though there almost wasn't any people waiting besides them. A nurse walked out from the back finally. "Morgan Sanders and Elise Porter?" She asked. Morgan smiled as she and Elise got up from their chairs. "That's us." She smiled lightly at the nurse. They follows her back into a room. "Okay, change into these gowns and the I'll be back soon with the doctor." Morgan and Elise did as they were told, helping each other get into the pink, but still obtrusive disposable clothing._

_One the doctor came back Morgan had Elise lay on the table first, as she needed it more than she did. "So why are you ladies here today?" The doctor asked casually. "Just to check up on both of our babies." Morgan answered quickly in instinct, as they had to cover up the hostage situation. "Both of you are pregnant?" The doctor asked, surprised. Morgan nodded. "Both of our ex- boyfriends." She gave a small smile. "And Elise is living with me and my parents now because of stuff that was going on at her home." She covered up, knowing Elise wanted to keep her secrets, well secrets._

_The doctor nodded again. "Well I'm Dr. Kennedy, and I'll just check up on the babies. How far along are you both?" She asked. "We're both about two to three months." Elise answers this time, keeping her eyes on Morgan. Dr. Kennedy nods, walking over to Elise, checking her blood pressure, heat rate and breathing. "Good, good. I'm going to do an ultrasound now. Have you been taking prenatal vitamins?" Elise nodded. "We have." She told Dr. Kennedy the kind they've been taking. "Good, that's a good brand with all the essential vitamins for the developing baby, well babies." She said as she started the ultrasound._

_Dr. Kennedy looked at Elise. "Would you like to know the gender?" Elise nodded. "It's a girl." Morgan smiled at Elise as Dr. Kennedy cleaned the gel of Elise's stomach, helping her up so Morgan could lay down._

_Dr. Kennedy did the same things she did with Elise. "Would you like to know the gender as well?" She asked Morgan. Morgan smiled and nodded. "Sure." Dr. Kennedy smiled. "It's a boy."_

_*End Of Flashback*_

Morgan smiled as the movie went on. Giselle and Jake were asleep by them, but her and Elise were not. "We should think of names." Morgan said, leading Elise upstairs. Elise nodded. "Yeah, we should." She followed Elise upstairs, still hobbling on her crutches since her ankle wasn't fully healed yet. Morgan smiled as she sat on her bed with Elise. "What about Dylan, Eric, or Spencer for boys names and Skylar, Beatrice, Tris for short, Taylor or Lana for girls names?" She asked Elise.

Elise nods. "I like a lot of those names. Or what about Andrew, Joshua, Riley or Elijah for boys names and Rose, Selena, Jane, or Darcy for girls names?" She asked, smiling. "What about Dylan Eliajh?" Morgan asked. "I like the sound of that." Elise says, putting her hand on Morgan's stomach. "Did you hear that, Dylan?" She asked, smiling. Elise giggled as Dylan kicked.

Elise then looks at Morgan. "And what about Taylor Rose?" She asked her. Morgan smiled again. "I l love it." She told Elise. "Like I love you." She told Elise's stomach as Taylor kicked as well. Morgan and Elise both giggled as Taylor and Dylan kicked to each other.

Morgan took a deep breath as she looked at Elise, taking a small box out of her pocket. The ring Kramer found on Boyd when he buried him. "I know we haven't been dating for a very long time, but I've known you practically forever, and I love you and our soon to be babies. I know you've been hurt before, but I would never want to hurt you and I want to spend my life, my forever with you. Elise Annabeth Porter, will you marry me?" Morgan looked into Elise's eyes, taking the lid off the box.

Elise looked at Morgan with tears in her eyes. "Of course I'll marry you Morgan, yes, a million times yes!" She hugged Morgan tightly, their stomach touching as she couldn't help but cry tears of joy as Morgan slid the ring on her ring finger. It fit perfectly, just a simple single diamond gold ring.

Morgan kisses Elise after putting the ring on her, gently pushing her back on the bed. Elise kissed back wrapping her arms around Morgan. After a few minutes, Morgan gently slid her tounge in Elise's mouth, wrapping her arms around Elise's neck.

* * *

**Whew! Well that's the Sequel One-Shot to 'A Match Into Water' which I HAD to write after the episode 'Burden Of Truth', the part of the eppy where it was revealed that Boyd was going to propose to Morgan before he died. *longing sigh*.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys like this and I love all of you Readers/Fallen Angels.**

**Xoxo, Breana.**


End file.
